The High Entia's Prince
by Gamer95
Summary: Melia rules over the remains of the High Entia, and has moved on from Shulk, optimistic that she can find someone of her own. Little does she know she'll soon have someone to love...but not in the way she's thinking...


Being the empress of what was left of High Entia society didn't really present itself with very much free time after all. She was also one of those that was overseeing the reconstruction of the colonies and villages of the Homs, Noppon, High Entia, and Machina on the islands that were once the bodies of the Bionis and Mechonis. Progress was going well, and she was there when needed.

Of course, the amount of free time she had may not seem like much to others, but to her, it was plenty. She still got to hang out with Shulk and the others. Not to metion that their merry band occasionally went out to deal with the occasional monster here and there.

Speaking of her friends; Shulk and Fiora had been trying to get Reyn to confess to Sharla. Kind of a funny sight really. Dunban was one of those over seeing the reconstruction, and Riki, well, he was Riki. The seven of them always made a point to get together, along with a few others, whenever they had the chance.

She paused for a moment. Thinking of Shulk and Fiora together always reminded her of what she had lost, her father, her brother, many of her people. It's been a while since the battle with Zanza as well as the Mechon and Telethia, but the loss of those dear to her always. But she knew she had to be strong. To rule in her father's place, like she was meant to, and has been striving to keep things going ever since.

Thinking about Shulk and Fiora also reminded her of what she could've had. At one point, she admitted that she did have feelings for Shulk, but when she realized he only had feelings for Fiora, she moved on. Melia was actually very happy for the two of them. They had been friends since childhood after all. That didn't mean she'd give up, though.

'Perhaps someday... I can find someone to call my own.' She mused to herself.

Ask, and ye shall receive. In other ways, even.

She continued her walk through the woods, deep in thought, when a bright flash of light caught her attention. She stiffened and put her hand upon her staff. Whatever the flash was, she did NOT have a good feeling about it... "Who's there?!" She demanded, eyes narrowed. It very well could have been a beast...But...The feeling she had told her...something was very, VERY wrong. She had to get to the bottom of it...

At the same time, when the light faded, a small figure took it's place. The figure was a child, laying face down on the ground, seemingly knocked out from the flash. The supposed unconciousness didn't last long, though. Soon enough, the child was groggily getting back up.

Harry Potter could hardly remember what happened. He was running from his cousin when he was suddenly caught in a flash of light. He paled; he did it again. The freaky stuff managed to get out again. Uncle Vernon was going to hurt him for letting the freaky stuff out.

...But where was he.

Now that he got a good look around, this wasn't Private Drive, it wasn't even the back yard. He was in a forest. A forest that seemed to be close to the ocean from what he could tell.

He gasped and scooted as far away from the deep water as he could. It was big and deep and scary. He was scared of water...It reminded him of the many times Uncle Vernon tried to drown him in the tub... He looked around his surroundings. It was all so...big and overwhelming. He felt very out of place...What was in these woods? Were there animals ready to eat him...?

He kept scooting until his back hit something. Before he could even turn around to see what stopped him, he was arubtly pushed forward. Turning back to look, he saw some kind of rock that was moving towards him, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What did was the giant crab that was in the rock.

Harry panicked when he saw the creature moving toward him. Without thinking, he ran in the opposite direction he was heading, only to realise he was heading for the ocean. He stopped running; turning towards the monster that was heading his way. He heard a rustle on both sides, and could see two more of the big crabs coming his way.

The tiny boy teared up. This was it. This was really it. There was nowhere to run...He had no choice. He lied down on the ground, curled up in a ball, and prayed for one of two things: the freaky stuff...or a miracle...

He heard an explosion, followed by what sounded like one of the crabs squeling in pain. Gathering what little courage he could, he opened his eyes just enough to see the other crabs getting hit with balls of fire.

Injured and frightened, the crabs began to scurry away, not wanting to mess with whatever was attacking them. Harry sat up as he watch the crabs leave. He was confused. Did he do that? What exactly happened? And what exactly happened anyway?

"Are you alright?" A new voice spoke up. Harry flinched and slowly turned to the source, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing there was a young woman, with blue eyes and silver hair that curled at the end. She wore a set of blue, pink, and silver clothes with silver white boots, a light blue headress, and gray gloves. She held a staff in her hand, but what really caught Harry's attention were the small pair of wings on her head.

Melia looked down at the scared, confused child with a frown. She began to approach...and he squeaked in fear and began to scoot away, towards the ocean. "Oh, be careful, dear." She warned gently. "You wouldn't want to fall in now..." Harry stiffened. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, and all he could do was sit there and wait as she made her way over. He was shaking from head to toe, afraid for his life. Surely she hated him...Like everyone else did...

Imagine his surprise when hand reached out an caressed his cheek, wiping his tears away with her thumb.

Blinking in confusion, Harry looked to the woman that saved him. Melia gave a small smile as she met his gaze.

"There you go." She said happily. "I'm not scary, am I?"

"N-no." He replied meekly. "Y-you're... you're pretty."

Melia was caught off guard slightly by the boy's statement, but she smiled and picked him up into a gentle embrace.

"Thank you, dear, you're actually very cute yourself." Melia told him, causing him to blush and look away.

"No I'm not..." He whispered, covering his eyes. "I'm a freak..." Melia frowned.

"Oh? Well, that's an odd thing for you to say. You certainly don't look any different from the other Homs I've seen." Harry blinked and tilted his head.

"H-Homs...?" He asked.

"Yes. Is that not what you are?" Melia asked, tilting her head with a confused look.

In all honesty, Harry didn't know what to say to that. His uncle always told him that he was a freak, that he could never be around normal people. That he would cause trouble because of he freakiness. Something clicked inside of Harry. His curiosity growing he looked back to Melia and asked, "Are Homs... people?"

Melia nodded. "Of course." She replied. Harry shook his head.

"No...I'm not a person...I'm just a freak..."

"Child, no..." Melia said softly. "Don't say such things about yourself. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." She picked him up gently. "Now how in the world did you get so injured...?"

"I made a mistake...Uncle Vernon was mad..."

Melia blinked. His uncle did this? Almost his entire body looked like he had been tortured, repeatedly. And he was saying his uncle did this to him because he made a mistake? It made Melia wonder just how often this happened, and it left her feeling sick. Looking back to the child, she can't help but voice the question that's on her mind.

"Where are your parents?"

Harry looked down. "They died..." He said softly. "My aunt and uncle let me live with them... They hate me though...I don't know why they have me stay with them..." Melia frowned deeper.

"They hate you?"

"Uh-huh...They yell at me, they make me do all the chores, they hit me..."

Melia's heart sank at every word. How could people do this to a child so young? Doing all the chores? He doesn't even look old enough to use a broom! The fact that he claims to be yelled at by them, as well as hitting him, combined with the scars she sees on his person.

She couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Stop!" She spoke aruptly, effectively getting him to stop talking. "That's enough. It seems someone needs to have a chat with your supposed guardians. Do you know where they live?"

Harry looked down. "N-Number Four Privet Drive..." He squeaked, frightened by her tone. Melia frowned.

"I...don't believe I've heard of such a place...Are you certain that's correct?" She asked with a quirked brow. He nodded slowly. She sighed. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. It's just...your 'family', if you can call it that, makes me very, very angry..."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "H-how come?" He can't help but ask.

Melia sighed. "Because nobody she put a child through what you have." She explained, trying her absolute hardest to remain calm. "What they did to was not something you deserved. And you're wrong when you say you're a freak. In fact, you look like a perfectly normal Homs to me. A normal person." Putting emphasis on 'person', she hugged him closer. "And you need someone who is willing to take care of you, and give you the love a child like you deserves."

Harry sniffled, but maintained his composure. Melia smiled and gently picked him up. He looked into her warm eyes with his own huge puppy-eyes. "B-But...Who's gonna do that?" He whimpered. "I...I don't know anyone who'd want me..."

Melia thought it over. She doubted there was anyone close by that would be able to take the child in. Not to metion that encounter with the crabble might have left him somewhat traumataized, so he'll need time to heal a bit. There was also the fact that, because of the evident abuse, that he likely hasn't met anyone else yet. After mulling over it a little, she came to a decision.

"Well..." She started, getting his attention. "Why not stay with mefor a little while?" Ending her question with a soft smile, Melia could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"I promise you'll be well taken care of." She prodded gently. "You'll be fed and clothed and safe..." He looked at her.

"A-Are you really sure you want me...?" He squeaked out softly. Melia smiled and held him close to her chest.

"It's no trouble at all, my dear."

Harry looked away, thinking it over. He was far from home, and didn't seem to be heading back anytime soon. While his uncle told him that nobody else would want him, this woman seemed to make him rethink that. She was nice, and pretty, promised him food, saved him from those crabs, she even gave him hugs. Like Aunt Petunia did for Dudley. He didn't know whether or not he should take the offer, but his stomach seemed to say otherwise.

Hearing the growl and seeing the boy blush, the High Entia empress couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her.

"Looks like it won't be that hard to decide, huh?" She asked playfully, making Harry look away again. When he thought about it, his family rarely fed him, and he only got scraps when. Hunger always hurt, and he wanted it to stop.

"U-um... I want... I want to stay with you... Miss..." Harry conceded.

Melia's eyes widened. Of course! How dense was she?!

"I'm sorry child, I never introduced myself. My name is Melia, what's yours?"

"H-Harry..." He said softly. "Hi, Miss Melia..."

"Oh, you're a polite young man, aren't you?" Melia said mirthfully, poking his nose with a smirk. "You're far too skinny, my dear...You need to get some meat on those little bones of yours."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing to be sorry for, love." Melia replied, stroking his hair. "You've done nothing wrong."

Harry nodded in acceptance before Melia started walking back to Colony 9. As they traveled, Harry decided to ask the question that had been sitting in the back of his mind. "Um... Miss Melia?"

Melia's attention was now on Harry upon hearing her name called out. "Yes Harry? Is there something on mind?" She lightly inquired.

"W-well..." He hesitated, hoping he wouldn't offend her in some way. "I wanted to know why you have wings on your head."

Melia shook her head with an amused smile. "I suppose you are rather young." She stated with mirth. "You see, Harry, I'm what's known as a High Entia."

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. "High... Entia?"

Melia giggled at his response and decided to tell him a bit about her lineage. As she was talking, she didn't notice the man in the distance, watching them. He had chin-length white hair, tanned skin, deep blue eyes, and a gold key around his neck. He wore an assortment of blues and black as he watched Melia leave while she talked to the child she was holding.

"Things should be interesting from here on out." He mused aloud. His small, curious grin hid nothing about his current mood.

As he walked off, he didn't need a vision of the future to tell where the child's will be, as well as who it would be with.


End file.
